Volumetric meters are commonly used in agricultural equipment, such as grain drills, air seeders or fertilizer applicators, to meter product (e.g. seed, fertilizer, etc.) during distribution. In one example, a volumetric meter employs one or more metering rollers contained within a housing. The housing has an inlet that receives product from a tank. The tank feeds the product into the housing utilizing a delivery mechanism (e.g. air, gravity, feed mechanisms, etc.). In one particular example, the tank is located above the housing and product is fed into the housing using gravity.
In one example, the metering rollers can be fluted such that, as the rollers rotate, product from the tank is carried to an outlet in a controlled manner. The rate at which product is conveyed to the outlet is based on the width of the roller, the size of the roller flutes, and the rotation speed of the rollers. From the outlet, the product is then carried by a distribution system for dispensing on or into the soil. In one example, the distribution system includes a number of individual channels or runs, each channel receiving product from a separate roller and delivering the product to a separate set of one or more ground openers.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.